


Hail Mary

by TemptedCorpse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief Crack, Catholic Guilt, Crucifix, Everything holy becomes unholy, F/F, Filthy, Funeral, Hell im probably going to hell but not before I beg for forgiveness, Holy Water, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sacrilege, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, defiles the house of god, dirty - Freeform, fluff at the end, holy things in unholy places, sin - Freeform, tbh this is pure smut, where’s my fucking wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedCorpse/pseuds/TemptedCorpse
Summary: "Then again the lord himself could never bring you to your knees. Isn't that right Ms. Luthor?""Mrs. Luthor-Danvers! That is." Lena responded.Kara sat beside Lena in the pew, placing her hand on Lena's thigh. Idly moving her fingers on the exposed skin there. The quick intake of breath coming from Lena as Kara moves her hand just below the skirt."Where are my manners. Please continue with your prayers Mrs. Luthor-Danvers." Kara was so close, Lena could feel the warmth of Kara's breath on her neck.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Hail Mary

**Author's Note:**

> You’re in for one hell of a dirty fic. God so help me forgive me for I hath sin. No seriously this is some sinful shit right here. Inspired by a lot of sin. God bless. Probably some/a lot of errors but fuck it.

Funerals were rather boring for Lena Luthor, especially when she didn't know the poor fool in the casket. Kara was rather persistent that they go and pay their respects, the man apparently used to be a good friend of Kara's.

"Why must I be here if I never knew this man?" Lena whispered as they sat in the back.

"Because you are my wife and this man was my friend!" Kara answered in a bitter tone.

Lena rolled her eyes in response, taking the pamphlet from Kara and looking over the obituary. James Willfrey a good looking man compared to the one in the casket. Young for a heart attack but cocaine will do that when you over do it and end up like Jimmy, Lena thought to herself.

How in the world could Kara be friends with a man like this? The man seemed like a piece of shit. "Chose drugs over his family. What a shame!" Someone whispered casually from the row in front.

Coughing to muffle her laugh, bringing her hand over her mouth to hide her smirk. Kara glaring at her as she opens the hymnbook. This was going to be one hell of a funeral.

Looking at her phone here and there as the priest talked. Praying for the deceased and forgiving him of his sins in the lords name. Lena really hated sitting through this funeral, she started praying that God come down and take her as well.

The eulogy was long as always, the grieving wife talking about how great of a father her husband was. Talking about his accomplishments as a man, how he worked to give his family the best life.

"God this is so boring." Lena mumbled to herself.

"Can you behave for Christ's sake?!" Came harshly from Kara's hushed voice.

"It would be better for Christ's sake if I wasn't in his presence." Lena was being smug about this.

"I swear to fucking God Lena!" Kara hissed at her wife.

"Quite the language for the church love." Responding with a smirk, Lena pulled out a tissue.

Kara was really trying to hold herself together, her patience becoming thin with Lena. "God so help me when this is over!"

"This is so sad!" Lena sniffles.

"What are you doing?" Kara having enough of her wife.

"He was such a good man!" Lena sobbed out loud.

The wife was sobbing over her husbands casket. Heads turning to look at Lena as she dramatically sobbed next to her wife. Kara pulling Lena into her, looking as if she was comforting Lena. Bringing Lena closely to her whispering things to her.

"When this is over Jesus won't be there to save you from your sins!" Kara whispered in Lena's ear.

That makes Lena stop her act as she wipes away her fake tears. Sitting up straight in the pew, running her hands over her skirt smoothing the material out. Turning the pages in the hymnbook, pretending she knows what's happening. Kara's hand stops the turning of pages as she points to the part they're on.

If it wasn't for the waterproof makeup, she'd have a trail of black running down her face. She lets out a bored sigh as she reads along for a few minutes. The sound of singing from the choir making her fall asleep.

She's startled awake when Kara places her hand on Lena's thigh, giving a slight squeeze waking Lena with a few eyes staring at her. Kara looking flushed and anger written over her face.

"Uhh Amen." Lena pretended to end her prayers.

"Amen? You were snoring!" Kara glared at her wife.

"I don't snore!" Lena scoffed.

Shutting the hymnbook in anger, setting it down on the pew as she stood up with everyone else. Pulling Lena into her side as everyone watched the priest, the warmth of her breath ghosting over the shell of Lena's ear.

"You're begging for it! For me to punish you before God himself!" She breathed into Lena.

The casket was being closed and the wife was crawling onto the coffin, the kids screaming as they cling to their mother. "And I thought I was being dramatic earlier." Lena crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes for the nth time today.

Once the body was rolled out with wailing family in pursuit. The church emptied out slowly, Kara made her way out to talk to the family and friends of the man. Lena decided to stay in the church instead and dish out her problems with God.

Taking a seat more towards the front, pulling a rosary out from her purse. She rolled the bead with her fingers as she prayed, the miniature crucified Jesus dangling from Lena's grasps on the rosary. A prayer being whispered from her dark red painted lips into the emptiness of the church. 

"I believe begging was to be done on your knees!" The sound of Kara's whispered voice bringing her to her senses.

"Then again the lord himself could never bring you to your knees. Isn't that right Ms. Luthor?" 

"Mrs. Luthor-Danvers! That is." Lena responded.

Kara sat beside Lena in the pew, placing her hand on Lena's thigh. Idly moving her fingers on the exposed skin there. The quick intake of breath coming from Lena as Kara moves her hand just below the skirt.

"Where are my manners. Please continue with your prayers Mrs. Luthor-Danvers." Kara was so close, Lena could feel the warmth of Kara's breath on her neck.

Inhaling slightly as she gripped the rosary tightly, stuttering out a prayer. Exhaling out a quiet moan as Kara's fingers trailed up, the skirt riding up Lena's thigh with the hand moving on her smooth skin.

"Hail Mary.. fu- fuck Kara!" She gasped at the feeling of Kara's fingers pressed in between the warmth of her thighs, drawing messy circles over the thin lace fabric covering her center.

"You're so wet baby." Kara husked.

Letting out a moan in the presence of Jesus, breaking the rosary within her tight grip sending beads across the floor. Kara was making this agonizingly painful for Lena.

The sound of the door opening brought Kara to a stop, an older woman making her way towards the candles. The priest shortly entered after looking at Lena and then to Kara. Walking towards the couple, coming to a stop next to Kara he whispered something to her as handed her a key, she shook her head and thanked him.

Clearing her throat as she stood up signaling Lena to follow her. Lena followed Kara down the hall and into a section of the church that she's been to a few times. They came to a stop at the end of the corridor in front of what looked like a storage room that hadn’t been opened in awhile.

Once Kara opened the door in the middle of the room a bible the size of a small table stood, open to the prayer Lena was reciting earlier, thick wooden legs pultruding below the book. A small table to the side that had some large handheld crucifix’s on it, and what looked like extra holy water in bottles.

“One Hail Mary! Bend over the Bible, skirt up, and I want your hands here!” Kara commanded as she gripped the edge of the large open book on where she wanted Lena to place her hands.

“You’re kidding right?!” Lena questioned.

Kara walked past Lena and closed the door, grabbing Lena by the hair and walked over to the large book. Bending Lena over it, using her foot to kick Lena’s legs open and hiking Lena’s skirt up in one swift motion.

Leaning over her wife she brought Lena’s hands to where she wanted them. Left hand gripping the side as her right hand gripped the top.

“Does or look like I’m fucking kidding Lena?!” Kara whispered harshly and pushed her hips into Lena making her gasp and fall slightly onto the open prayer.

“Now be a good girl and recite the prayer!” 

When Kara backed away and left Lena bent over the holy bible seeking that warmth again. Taking off her belt as she waited for her wife to begin, taking in a deep breath Lena began to recite the prayer under her. 

“Hail Mary, full of GRACE!” Lena let the last word loudly as she felt the leather bite into her ass.

“Fuck.” Lena moaned into the Bible.

“Continue!” Kara brought the belt down once again.

Gripping on to the edge of the Bible, knuckles turning white Lena continued.

“The LORD! Iswiththee..” Lena rushed out as the belt came down again.

Head sagging slightly as she tried to keep herself up over the open prayer, breathing heavily over the beautifully scripted words.

“Blessed are though among women, and BLESSEDISTHEFRUIT!” Lena gasped as she let her body drop onto the Bible as Kara brought the belt down once more.

Setting her belt down on the small table, Kara picked up a bottle of holy water. She opened the bottle allowing holy water to drip onto her finger tips enough to make the sign of the cross as she stood behind Lena.

“Of thy womb, JeSUSSSS!” Lena choked on air as she felt the cool splash of holy water on her back seeping through the thin material of her blouse, feeling it run down the most unholy places of her body.

“Holy Mary,motherofGOD,” came out as she felt Kara’s thumb run over the lace in a small circle, pushing the fabric slightly into Lena’s entrance. 

She dripped more holy water over the wet mess of her wife’s dripping cunt in such an unholy act. Swiping her index and middle finger between the lace and Lena’s wet puffy lips, pressing her thumb down on the two fingers and tugging at the wet fabric. 

“Holy fuck!” Lena moaned out as she pulled herself against the frail thing between her legs.

Wrapping her hand around what was left of the lace Kara squeezed hard as she pulled up on it harshly. Lena’s wetness mixed with holy water ran drown Kara’s arm from the ruined thong.

“Oh god, oh god, hooo fuck, fuck me god!” Lena let herself grind down into the Bible.

Kara let go of the ruined lace thong and walked back over to the small table. “Finish the prayer!” Kara stated as she set the holy water down.

“Pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death.” Lena sighed 

“Amen!” Lena let herself fall onto the Bible as she finished the prayer.

“Amen.” Kara picked up a clean metal crucifix from the table.

Walking back over to Lena and draping herself over her bent over wife, her lips brushing slightly against the shell of Lena’s ear.

“Goddd.” Lena moaned quietly.

Positioning herself slightly over Lena, she ripped what was left of the lace off tossing it on the table. Wrapping her fingers around the thick crucifix as she whispered. “Since you beg upon God so much, how about we try Jesus!” Kara pushed the thick rounded crucifix into her wife’s entrance.

“Ohhh Jesus Kara! Holy fuck!” Lena groaned as she pushed into the crucifix.

“Mm. I don’t think he can hear you Lena!” Kara said as she began to plunge the crucifix into Lena, fucking her into the Bible and making her squirm over the book of God.

“Jee, Jesus, Jesus fucking Christ!” Lena shouted into the book.

Picking up the pace and thrusting her hips down against her hands, pushing the crucifix deeper into Lena. Kara pulled the crucifix out completely causing Lena to whimper from the emptiness. 

“Turn around for me!” Kara said breathlessly.

Lena turned around facing Kara looking ravaged. Kara picked her up and set her down on the Bible, allowing Lena to lay down on it as she pulled her near the edge.

“I want you to watch me fuck you like the sinner you are!” Kara groaned as she pressed the crucifix slowly into Lena as she watched.

Head hitting the pages with a dull thud, hands holding onto the edge on Bible next to her hips, eyes rolling back into her head, mouth stretching open as her jaw flexed.

“Gaaaaaahhh!” Lena screamed with pleasure.

Beginning to thrust again with her hips giving her hand the extra power behind it. She leaned over Lena left hand gripping onto the Bible next to Lena’s head. Driving the crucifix into Lena as she looked down at her wife writhing below her.

“I want you to look at me. I want you to look at how good you’re taking it baby.” Kara panted above Lena.

Opening her eyes trying to focus on her wife above her, she looked down with half-lidded eyes as she watched Kara drive the crucifix into her. Pulling herself up with weak arms as Kara continued her fast pace.

“Fuck me!” Lena said breathlessly.

“Yeah?” Kara panted the question in repetition.

Lena nodded her head as she laid back down onto the pages. Kara started fucking her with a ruthless pace, looking down and watching the crucifix be driven into her cunt. Feeling her climax near as she grew wetter.

“I’m gonna, hahh, gonna cum.” Lena groaned out eyes rolling back again.

“Fuck. Gonna cum for me like a good girl?” Kara drove deeper into Lena.

“Karaaaaa!” Lena moaned loudly as she began to arch off the Bible.

Slowing her pace and pulling almost all the way out, she drove it all the way in with one swift thrust. Repeating the process as Lena’s body began to shake as Kara drove Lena into heaven.

Falling slack on the open bible as she felt a gush of wetness coming out of her covering the crucifix, Kara’s hand and dripping onto the Bible below. Feeling to weak to move and the comforting warmth of sleep over come her Lena fell asleep on the Bible.

“Lena?” Kara tried to shake her sleepy wife awake.

“Mmm.” Lena mumbled as she curled into a little ball on the Bible.

“Hey. Come on baby.” Kara tried once more.

“Nnnn.” Lena swatted at Kara.

Chuckling at the situation Kara just left Lena as such as she cleaned up everything. Once she was finished cleaning, putting ruined panties in her pocket, and straightening her clothes she picked Lena up off the Bible. Making her look appropriate and pulling the skirt down Lena’s pale wet thighs.

Kara ushered the door open and managing to do all that while carrying her sleeping wife in her arms. Walking down the hallway she bumped into the priest on her way out.

“Everything went fine? Made sure you had the quietest room in the church, sound proof so no arguments are heard.” The priest asked.

“Oh yes Father. Thank you! She’s feeling a bit tired. Funeral took a toll on her.” Kara smiled sweetly at the priest.

“Yes. Takes a big toll on everyone.” The priest responded.

“Well anyways we better get going Father.” Kara nudged her head towards Lena.

“Ahh yes, God bless.” The priest blessed a sleeping Lena and Kara before letting Kara leave.

Once Kara got Lena situated in the car and started driving down the road. Kara looked at the soft sleeping form of her wife, smiling to herself she moved a few lose strands out of Lena’s face before continuing the drive home.

“I love you Lena.” Kara spoke softly.

“Ove u tew ara.” Lena mumbled in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you’re a sinner! I sinned because this exists now, you sinned reading this.
> 
> *Update*  
> I actually hate this.


End file.
